Mistaken Identity
by Schizophrenic-Rebel
Summary: Two girls get switched to Star Wars characters .... chaos will ensue ... i'm no good at these summaries so just read it ... :)


**Mistaken Identity: A Star Wars Story  
by Amber and Amy**

  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate writing these, because everyone knows they aren't MY characters . . . but here goes: All the Star Wars characters AREN'T original from me . . . but the others are, so ok?? No suing!!! :-D  
  
AN: Every time you see the 8 stars, the point of view changes . . . from Yolisha to Hantel. :-D  
  


**~~~~Chapter 1~~~~**

  
  
"Do you have any _food_ whatsoever in your house?!" I asked, very annoyed. I knew I should have had dinner before I came to Hantel's house.   
"Well, there's carrots in the fridge, and sprouts, and we have some organic cashew butter in the cupboard . . . you can have a carrot and cashew butter sandwich . . . but . . . well you know my mom . . ." Hantel answered in a sorry tone.  
"Thanks anyway . . . but . . . er . . . could we order a pizza?"  
  
Hantel looked at me gratefully. "Sure!" she said, relieved that I had said it, not her, being that her mom would go for the idea since I was the guest. We ordered a pizza, double pepperoni, double sausage (talk about arteries clogging!) and then had the very famous Phish Food ice cream by Ben & Jerry's. Then, we enjoyed some gossip and giggling . . . then at about 3:00 in the morning, I started talking about Star Wars.  
  
"Well, obviously Yoda's the coolest!" I said indignantly. Of course, Hantel started arguing, and we basically went to bed arguing who was the best character.  
  


********

  
  
"No way! Han's definitely cooler than that little green blob you call a character!" I argued with Yolisha about who was the best character from Star Wars. I mean, obviously Yoda is a dork, right? Anyway, I definitely think Han is cooler. So, we went to bed arguing.  
  


**~~~~Chapter 1.5~~~~**

  
  
I woke up the next morning, and I couldn't see anything, because I didn't have my glasses. I reached over to my bedstand to grab my glasses, and FLUMP!! I fell out of the bed onto a hard, metal surface. I still couldn't find them! Where did they go?! Glasses can't jump up and walk off!!! I'm blind as a bat without them!!! Must find them!!! Come on, Hantel, get a grip!!! Find your stupid glasses!!! CRUNCH!!!   
"Oh no," I groaned.  
I put my crunched glasses on and looked around for Yolisha.  
"Where did that girl go?!"  
  


********

  
  
As I opened my eyes, a little green dude looked out from the wall at me. No, strike that, **_two_** little green dudes were staring at me from the wall!  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I jumped out of bed and ran, SMACK into the wall.  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Oh fudge!!!!!!!"  
  
I now ran around the room with one foot in the air, holding my toe like it was broken. I stopped when I saw the two little green dudes hopping in the wall just like I was. I walked up to the wall, and I looked really closely, kind of squinting. All of a sudden, I smacked myself on the head.  
  
"OUCH! @$%#^!@! That was DUMB!!"  
Sure enough though, the little green dudes smacked themselves on the head too, and fell backwards, just like I did.  
I then promptly fainted.  
  


********

  
  
I looked around my room, and found a small button on the wall. I pressed it, and the door next to the button slid open.  
"Woah!"  
I spent the next 20 minutes playing with the button, open, close, open, close, open . . . well you get the picture. I finally actually went through the door, and found a button on the other side too.  
"Oooo I wonder what this does?"  
I pressed it, and a set of buttons flipped over, and asked me for a code. Of course I'm an idiot, so I punched in my locker combination. All of a sudden, a loud wailing sounded in the halls.  
"Uh oh. Oops . . . um . . ." I pressed the first button again, but nothing happened, and I could hear running feet down the corridor. Plus, I still couldn't see that well, what with my cracked glasses. I began to run in the other direction, and POOMF!! I ran straight into a security guard.  
"Look, man, sorry 'bout the whole alarm thingie . . . I couldn't, like, stop it . . ." The guard looked at me like I was on drugs. "Mr. Solo, are you all right? I think your apartment was almost broken into!" I looked at him blankly, then quietly excused myself. I had to find a mirror.  
  


********

  
  
When I came to, the first thing I looked for were my glasses. That might explain why there were two fuzzy little green dudes looking out at me. I found them, and my vision cleared. I still saw one little green guy, although he wasn't fuzzy, and he looked really familiar! Finally it clicked.  
"YODA!!!" I screamed, and ran towards him. I've always wanted to hug him, and it seemed that he wanted to hug me too, because he ran towards me, arms open wide! SMASH!!!!  
"Ow, I **_gotta_** stop doing that!!" Then, I realized that the wall was a mirror. But, that meant . . . nah . . . couldn't be . . . could it? Was I really . . . Yoda?  
  
I jumped up and down in excitement for a minute, then I wrapped my arms around myself and yelled, "I hugged YODA!!!!" Then, I said, "Wait a minute . . . I AM Yoda!!!!!!!!"  
  


********

  
  
This is the end of Chapter 1 and 1.5 . . . if ya liked it, then R&R and R&R even if ya didn't like it . . . (flames are welcome) 


End file.
